Amanecer
by Haiku Kimura
Summary: [Jerza] Tras la experiencia en la Torre del Cielo, Erza tiene continuas pesadillas. Tras una de ellas, decide salir a ver el amanecer y, en el lugar que elige para verlo, se reencuentra con Jeral, al que hace tiempo que no ve...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Buenas!**

**Hoy vengo a traeros un poco de jerza, que, aunque no es bueno sufrir tanto como sufro yo con ellos, mi corazoncito necesitaba desahogarse por algún sitio jajaja**

**Esta vez, en vez de ser un one-shot, tendrá tres capítulos, incluyendo este y bueno... no sé qué más decir, así que... ¡Espero que os guste!**

**Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Hiro Mashima, y aunque la historia es mía, tiene permiso para canonizarla jajaja**

**Agradecimientos: A los de siempre, en especial a MeyKilmister por su ayuda (es nueva en este mundillo, así que si podéis, pasad a leer sus fics, que merecen la pena ;)) **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Amanecer<strong>

Erza despertó sobresaltada, dando un brinco en la cama, mientras el sudor le caía por la frente. Nerviosa, trató de recuperar la calma. Se miró las muñecas y vio que no estaba encadenada. Se secó el sudor y respiró hondo varias veces. No estaba en la Torre del Cielo. Solo había sido un sueño, un mal sueño.

Se incorporó y se abrazó las rodillas, intentando discernir en las tinieblas las siluetas de los muebles de su habitación en Fairy Hills. Una vez hubo localizado el armario y la mesa se sintió más tranquila.

Se miró de nuevo las manos y comprobó que seguían temblándole.

Seguramente ya sería imposible volver a conciliar el sueño. Suspiró, resignada. Echó un vistazo al reloj que descansaba en su mesilla y al ver que faltaba menos de una hora para el amanecer, decidió que ni siquiera tenía sentido volver a intentarlo.

Se levantó de la cama y fue al baño, donde se mojó la cara varias veces, esperando que con el agua fría desaparecieran los gritos de su sueño y diciéndose a sí misma que solo había sido una pesadilla.

Sin embargo, sabía que el agua fría no sería suficiente, por lo que aprovechando lo temprano de la hora decidió salir de allí y subir a la cima de la montaña que rodeaba Magnolia, para ver amanecer.

En menos de un minuto se deshizo del pijama y se puso su falda azul y su camiseta blanca, sin detenerse a pensar en que quizá hiciera frío al ser tan temprano.

Silenciosamente salió de Fairy Hills y paseó por las calles de Magnolia, agradeciendo el aire fresco que la despejaba y le permitía olvidar los malos recuerdos. La ciudad estaba desierta, pero aun así tenía un encanto especial.

Cuando llegó arriba, se detuvo unos segundos para recuperar el aliento y observó la silueta de la ciudad, que empezaba a despertar.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio, sentado sobre una roca, mirando en la misma dirección que ella. Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Jeral.

Él se giró al oír su nombre y al verla le devolvió la sonrisa, para después indicarle con un gesto que se sentara a su lado. Erza caminó hasta allí y se puso junto a él, mirándolo mientras sus ojos verdes recorrían la silueta de la ciudad.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –le preguntó directamente.

Jeral volvió a mirarla, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Lo mismo que tú, claro.

Ella alzó una ceja, divertida.

-¿Has venido a ver el amanecer?

El exconsejero asintió y se percató entonces de que Erza tenía la piel de gallina.

-¿Tienes frío?

La Titania iba a decirle que no, pero antes de poder hacerlo, él le pasó la capa por los hombros y la cubrió, y ella se limitó a acercarse más a él, agradeciendo su calor. Jeral bajó el brazo hasta su cadera y la rodeó, mientras Erza dejaba caer la cabeza en su hombro. Durante unos segundos permanecieron así, en silencio, viendo cómo el sol se alzaba lentamente sobre Magnolia.

-Parece que hace una eternidad que no nos vemos, ¿verdad? –comentó entonces él.

-Es que hace una eternidad que no nos vemos –le dijo ella.

-En realidad no hace tanto. Lo que pasa es que el tiempo que no pasamos juntos se hace más… largo.

Jeral calló, convencido de haber dicho algo que no debía, ya que ella se había separado de él y ahora miraba el suelo, sonrojada. Sin embargo, no tardó en levantar la cabeza, de golpe, todavía completamente roja.

-Hay un baile en el Gremio pasado mañana y me preguntaba si…

-¿Hay un baile en el Gremio cada dos meses o me lo parece a mí? –la interrumpió él.

-En realidad… cada dos semanas –reconoció ella.

La sonrisa de él se ensanchó y, aunque no la soltó de su agarre, dirigió la mirada a la ciudad de nuevo.

-Deberías pedirle a alguien que fuera contigo.

-¿Y qué crees que estoy haciendo?

-A alguien que no sea yo –puntualizó él, todavía sin mirarla.

Erza resopló.

-Es que no quiero ir con nadie que no seas tú –la maga sacó el brazo de debajo de su capa y le sostuvo el rostro con las manos, obligándolo a mirarla-, ¿lo entiendes? No voy a dejar de esperarte, porque tú harías lo mismo. Y me da igual que me digas que no vas a venir, porque te lo volveré a preguntar dentro de dos semanas y si me sigues diciendo que no, te lo seguiré preguntando hasta que…

La maga no pudo seguir hablando. Jeral la había acercado más a él, hasta que sus labios se posaron en su frente, dándole un suave beso, tratando de tranquilizarla. Sin embargo, una vez que entró en contacto con ella, sintió que no podría separarse. Jeral cerró los ojos y sintió que la cálida presencia de Erza lo inundaba todo.

-Te quiero –dijo, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos con sorpresa-. Te quiero muchísimo.

Una lágrima silenciosa resbaló por la mejilla de la Titania al tiempo que sonaba la campana de la catedral de Magnolia.

-Tengo que irme, pero… -Erza levantó la mirada, interrogante- te prometo que no tendrás que esperar durante mucho más.

Ambos se levantaron y durante unos instantes, ninguno supo qué decir. Después, simplemente, Jeral dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Erza se secó las mejillas, sin saber cómo debía sentirse.

-Jeral –lo llamó cuando aún no estaba demasiado lejos.

Él se volvió a girar y permaneció unos instantes mirándola. Y aunque ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, la mirada de Erza era suficiente para responder a su declaración. Jeral volvió a sonreír, al tiempo que se cubría la cabeza con la capucha de su capa y le guiñaba un ojo a la peliescarlata. Después, el mago reemprendió su camino cuesta abajo, mientras ella permaneció allí, mirándolo, hasta que su figura se perdió en la lejanía.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, y hasta aquí el capítulo 1<strong>

**Si has llegado hasta el final, muchísimas gracias por leerme ^_^**

**¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Me dejas un review y me lo cuentas? :)**

**¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!**

**Ya os traigo la segunda parte del Jerza, aunque puede que esta vez se me haya escapado un poquito de Nalu y de Gruvia... ¡ha sido sin querer, lo prometo!**

**Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hiro Mashima.**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sorpresa<strong>

Lucy terminó de anudar la trenza escarlata y resopló, conforme con su trabajo, mientras Erza la miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Por más que la maga celestial intentara disimular, se le notaba lo nerviosa que estaba. Y la mejor prueba de ello era que aún faltaban horas para que el baile empezara y ella había ido a Fairy Hills para ayudar al resto a prepararse y, claro, para intentar no pensar en lo que pasaría aquella noche. La rubia había insistido en peinar a su compañera de equipo y esta había aceptado porque había pensado que se refería a Cáncer. Sin embargo, Lucy estaba tan abstraída que había comenzado a peinarla ella misma, y Erza, al comprender que lo único que necesitaba era distraerse, no había protestado.

-¡Ya está! –exclamó Lucy, dejándose caer en el sillón más cercano.

Erza la miró con cariño, mientras ella volvía a echar un vistazo al reloj, nerviosa.

-Todavía es pronto –le dijo.

Lucy sacudió la cabeza y apartó la mirada, avergonzada, sintiéndose como una niña a la que han descubierto comiendo galletas a escondidas. La Titania se levantó de la silla en la que había estado durante la última hora.

-Lo siento, Mira me está esperando –se disculpó la peliescarlata-. ¿Por qué no buscas a Levy a Wendy o a Jubia? Seguro que también necesitan ayuda.

Lucy suspiró y asintió, incorporándose. Sin embargo, su compañera la detuvo.

-Lucy, no te pongas tan nerviosa.

-Solo es un baile, lo sé. Es solo que…

-Es solo que nada –la interrumpió Erza, Lucy se mordió el labio-. Natsu es Natsu. Y todo va a salir bien.

La rubia asintió de nuevo, esforzándose por sonreír.

-Voy a ayudar a Wendy –dijo, finalmente-. Porque seguro que Levy y Jubia llevan horas preparadas.

Erza sonrió, sabiendo que tenía razón. Juntas salieron hasta la sala común, donde estaba Levy, ya vestida y peinada, leyendo un libro sobre dragones. Lucy y Erza cruzaron una mirada y sonrieron. La maga celestial se despidió y fue hasta Levy, mientras que la Titania salía en dirección al Gremio.

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que subió a la montaña a ver el amanecer. No pudo evitar preguntarse si Lucy tendría razón, si tan evidente era. Mientras le cepillaba el pelo, la rubia le había preguntado si se había encontrado con Jeral y, ella, sorprendida, le había preguntado que cómo lo sabía.

-Porque tienes la mirada perdida y no dejas de sonreír –le había respondido Lucy, haciendo que se sonrojase.

A pesar de ello, Erza no quería hacerse ilusiones al respecto. No era la primera vez que sucedía. Había habido más ocasiones como aquella, pero Jeral no había aparecido y, aunque cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido hacía dos días, su pulso se aceleraba, nada le aseguraba que aquella vez fuera diferente a las anteriores.

De pronto, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos. Sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que la trenza que le había hecho Lucy se moviera rítmicamente. No podía creer lo que veía. Se llevó la mano a la frente, murmurando algo sobre la paciencia que debía tener.

-¡Gray! –le gritó, a pesar de que estaba en la otra punta de la calle.

Estaba claro que era él, ya que la otra única persona que iría desnuda por la calle tenía el pelo blanco. El mago de hielo se volvió y la saludó efusivamente con la mano, aunque al ver la cara de cabreo que tenía, bajó la mano, esperando que se acercara hasta él.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! –gritó, haciendo que la gente que pasaba alrededor se los quedara mirando.

Gray señaló la tienda que tenía a sus espaldas, tratando de excusarse.

-Estaba comprando flores.

Erza cerró los puños, luchando por contenerse.

-¿Y no podías ir a comprarlas si ibas vestido?

El mago se miró y pareció percatarse en aquel momento de que, efectivamente, no llevaba nada de ropa.

-Ah, pues…

-Disculpe, caballero –dijo el dueño de la floristería, tendiéndole el ramo de rosas azules-. Aquí tiene.

Gray miró al hombre y después a su compañera de equipo.

-Oye, ¿te importaría…?

Erza suspiró.

-Anda, ya te las pago yo, que no sé de dónde pensabas sacar el dinero. Ve a vestirte y a buscar a Jubia, que seguro que ya te está esperando.

El moreno sonrió y echó a correr, despidiéndose con la mano, aunque Erza sabía perfectamente que no tenía intenciones de pasar a vestirse antes de ir a ver a la maga de agua.

La maga le dio al florista lo que pedía por el ramo y después volvió a ponerse en marcha.

Apenas tardó unos minutos en llegar al Gremio. Al entrar le extrañó no ver a nadie pero, a fin de cuentas, era uno de esos días en los que el Maestro y Mirajane pedían a todos que les dejaran organizar el evento.

Desde el fondo del local se escuchó un ruido y Erza frunció el ceño, sin embargo, pronto empezó a sonar una música suave. Makarov entró a la sala en la que se encontraba ella moviéndose al ritmo de la música y llegó hasta la maga dando giros.

-¿Me concedes este baile? –le preguntó, alzando una ceja.

Erza no pudo evitar reír antes de tomarlo de la mano y comenzar a seguir sus movimientos. Hasta unos segundos antes de que la canción acabara, ambos permanecieron bailando al son que les marcaba la melodía. Sin embargo, el ruido de la puerta cerrándose los sobresaltó a ambos, que se giraron al unísono para ver a Mira echando el cerrojo y mirándolos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Es que había alguien más? –preguntó Erza, algo extrañada ante el comportamiento de la camarera.

-No, qué va –negó ella, mientras se acercaba a ellos-. Venga, vamos, hay que prepararlo todo.

El Maestro se adelantó y lanzó una mirada de reojo a Mira, que asintió con la cabeza, antes de agarrar la peliescarlata de un brazo y llevarla hasta la cocina del Gremio, mientras el Maestro volvía a preparar el escenario.

-¿Qué estáis tramando? –preguntó Erza una vez se quedó a solas con Mira.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriente.

-¿Tramar? Nada. Es una sorpresa para el baile –acabó cediendo Mira, tras la insistente mirada de la Titania-. No quiero estropeártela.

Mirajane le restó importancia haciendo un gesto con la mano y se dio la vuelta, para evitar que Erza le viera la cara y al final acabara contándoselo todo. Mientras la peliescarlata, por su parte, continuó mirándola fijamente, tratando de adivinar a qué sorpresa podía referirse.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola de nuevo!<strong>

**Si has llegado hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias por tu tiempo :)**

**Espero que te haya gustado, a pesar del poco jerza que hay, prometo que en la última parte está lo bueno ;)**

**¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 3! **


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí os dejo la última parte (aunque en realidad fue lo primero que escribí) con jerza bonito que no hace daño al corazón, jajajaja**

**Como siempre, espero que os guste y nos leemos al final ;)**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a Reich, y a MeyKilmister :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>No hay gaseosa<strong>

Erza se sentó en la barra, lanzando una mirada al resto del Gremio, que había comenzado a bailar como si no hubiera mañana. En apenas unos instantes, Mira apareció a su lado y la peliescarlata se giró para mirarla.

-Se lo pasan tan bien… -comentó la camarera a modo de saludo.

Erza la miró, divertida.

-¿Por qué no vas tú también?

La Strauss negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Y quién se quedaría al cuidado de la barra?

-Yo, claro.

-No te ofendas pero… no es buena idea.

Durante unos momentos la peliblanca temió que Erza se enfadara, pero, en cambio, la peliescarlata suspiró y volvió a mirar a la pista del baile.

-No, supongo que no.

-Eh –dijo Mira, extrañada ante su comportamiento-, ¿qué te pasa?

Erza abrió la boca, con intenciones de responderle pero finalmente la cerró de nuevo y se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

Trató de convencerse a sí misma de nuevo de que solo era un baile más, uno de todos los que el Gremio organizaba al año. Uno más en el que Jeral no aparecería, dijo una vocecita en su cabeza. Tal vez en el próximo lo haría, replicó otra, sin demasiada entereza.

Un grito proveniente de la pista de baile hizo que Erza y Mirajane miraran hacia allí para ver cómo Gajeel alzaba en brazos a Levy como si fuera una pluma y comenzaba a darle vueltas en el aire, mientras ella pataleaba gritándole que eso no era un baile de verdad. Las dos comenzaron a reír.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? –le preguntó Mira entonces.

-¿Hay pastel? –preguntó la Titania con los ojos brillantes.

Mira rio con ganas ante el apetito insaciable de Erza con respecto al pastel y después negó con la cabeza.

-Se acabó ayer.

Erza abrió los ojos, recordándolo, y se encogió de hombros.

-Erza –la llamó Mira, viendo lo desanimada que estaba-, solo es un baile. Alegra esa cara.

-Es otro baile más –suspiró ella, acariciando la barra, ausente-. Asuka tendrá novio antes de que Jeral se decida a venir.

-No subestimes los encantos de Asuka –bromeó Mira, haciendo que Erza también riera.

De pronto, la música cambió, a una más lenta y la barra comenzó a llenarse de hombres que preferían no bailar una canción así, avergonzados. Mira dirigió una rápida mirada a la puerta y cogió las manos a Erza, ignorando a los recién llegados que reclamaban su atención.

-Hazme un favor.

Erza alzó la mirada, algo extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No hay gaseosa, ¿te importaría ir a por ella?

Ella se encogió de hombros. No tenía nada en contra de los bailes del Gremio y siempre estaba encantada de organizarlos y de estrenar vestidos pero… una vez que comenzaban los bailes lentos y sus compañeros comenzaban a largarse en parejitas… prefería estar en cualquier otro sitio. Aunque era cierto que todavía era pronto para que aquello pasara y que seguramente todos beberían mucho más antes de irse.

-¿Dónde está?

Mira echó un vistazo a la puerta de la calle y después a la puerta que llevaba a la despensa subterránea, donde guardaban todas las bebidas.

-¡Mirajane! –exclamó alguien entre los que acababan de llegar.

-Voy, voy –replicó ella-. Está en la despensa, sube un par de botellas, por favor.

Erza asintió y bajó de la silla, haciendo que el vestido azul marino que había escogido para aquella ocasión ondeara suavemente.

Se encaminó hacia las escaleras, atravesando la pista de baile, y no tardó en traspasar la puerta que separaba los dos pisos. El sonido de la música quedó levemente ahogado, algo que la peliescarlata agradeció en su fuero interno. No obstante, el ruido del piso de arriba quedó pronto sustituido por el del cerrojo de la puerta y Erza se giró bruscamente, alerta, preparada para atacar si fuera necesario.

-Vaya, ¿así me recibes? Pues sí que tenías ganas de verme…

Erza se quedó petrificada al verlo y luchó por ignorar el escalofrío que le recorría la espina dorsal.

-Jeral… -logró balbucir.

Él sonrió y bajó las escaleras hasta quedar a la altura de Erza, que seguía mirándolo con la boca abierta, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó él, divertido, cuando llegó a su altura.

-Has venido –dijo ella finalmente, terminando de procesar lo que estaba pasando.

-¿No querías que viniera? –se extrañó él.

Erza sacudió la cabeza.

-No, claro que quería. Es solo que… ¿Mira te ha dicho que vinieras?

Jeral ladeó la cabeza, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Mira? Sí, ella habló conmigo, y Lucy también. Y Gray y Natsu… bueno, en realidad casi todo el Gremio.

La maga sintió cómo le ardían las mejillas y agachó la mirada, entre avergonzada y agradecida. Tratando de cambiar de tema, señaló con la cabeza hacia el piso inferior, antes de seguir bajando.

En el piso de abajo no solo estaba la despensa, también había un pequeño espacio al aire libre, donde habían puesto la piscina y también una barra para pasar allí las noches más calurosas del verano.

Erza agradeció el aire fresco cuando llegaron allí. La peliescarlata caminó hasta la altura de la piscina, antes de mirar al cielo. Inconscientemente comenzó a temblar al ver que estaba atardeciendo y Jeral le pasó un brazo por los hombros, tratando de reconfortarla.

-Lo siento –dijo ella, girándose para mirarlo-. Es como si te hubieran obligado a venir.

-Claro –replicó él, burlón-, me dijeron que ibas a estar y no me quedó más remedio que venir.

Ella dejó escapar una risita, nerviosa. Jeral llevó la mano hasta su pelo y le apartó un mechón detrás de la oreja.

-Estás preciosa.

Erza volvió a sonrojarse y se percató entonces de que él había ido vestido para el baile también, en lugar de la ropa que lo identificaba como miembro de Crime Sorcière desde hacía ya tantos años.

-Gracias. Tú también estás muy… elegante.

Jeral comenzó a reír y ella no pudo evitar preguntarse cuándo había sido la última vez que lo vio reír de verdad. Incapaz de permanecer así durante más tiempo, la Titania le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, escondiendo la cabeza en su hombro. Él permaneció unos segundos quieto, sorprendido, pero después bajó los brazos hasta rodearle la cadera, apretándola más contra sí.

-Erza…

-Gracias por venir –susurró ella.

Jeral sonrió, apoyando la cabeza en la de ella, con los ojos cerrados, y aspiró su aroma. Después de un largo rato abrazados, Erza se separó de él con suavidad y clavó la mirada en sus ojos.

-¿Has tomado ya una decisión? –preguntó directamente.

Él entornó los ojos. Cada vez que se encontraban, ella le preguntaba lo mismo y, de la misma manera, cada vez que se encontraban él tenía los mismos temores. Jeral tomó las manos de la peliescarlata entre las suyas y las apretó con fuerza.

-¿Te has cansado de esperarme?

-Sabes que si hace falta te esperaré hasta que me muera –replicó ella, firme.

Jeral cerró los ojos y soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones. Aquella vez era diferente a todas las anteriores. Ya había tomado la decisión, por eso había estado hablando con Mira y con el Maestro antes del baile. Pero ninguno de los dos había querido decirle nada a Erza, ambos habían estado de acuerdo en que lo mejor era que se lo dijera él mismo.

-Sí, he tomado una decisión.

El mago respiró hondo y se obligó a sonreír al ver el miedo reflejado en los ojos castaños de la Titania.

-Voy… a unirme a Fairy Tail –dijo después de un rato en silencio.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, incapaz de asimilarlo.

-Que voy a unirme a Fairy Tail –repitió él, sin poder evitar sonreír ante su reacción.

Antes de que Jeral tuviera tiempo de asumir lo que estaba pasando, Erza se lanzó a su cuello de nuevo, con tanta energía que acabó tirándolo al interior de la piscina y cayendo con él, gritando de pura alegría.

Jeral trató de agarrarse a ella bajo el agua, que aunque estaba realmente fría a ninguno de los dos le importó. Cuando salieron parcialmente a la superficie, el mago comenzó a reír. Tanto el vestido como el peinado que Erza había llevado hasta aquel momento habían quedado arruinados, pero ella no podía dejar de sonreír.

Erza se impulsó y se acercó más a él, hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Jeral hundió la mano en su pelo y profundizó el beso, explorando su boca con ansia y olvidándose del resto del mundo.

Cuando se separaron, el cielo estaba cubierto por un manto de estrellas. El mago le apartó el pelo mojado de la cara para verla mejor.

-¿Quieres bailar?

Erza abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¡Mierda! ¡El baile! ¡Mira!

Se separó bruscamente de él y salió de la piscina a trompicones, mientras Jeral la seguía, sin comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Erza entró en el piso de arriba de golpe, llevando las dos botellas de gaseosa que Mira le había encargado antes de que apareciera Jeral. Todos se giraron, extrañados, para verla completamente empapada, mientras ella iba directamente a la barra, donde Mira esperaba con su sonrisa habitual.

-Siento la espera –dijo, dejando las dos botellas sobre la barra.

Mira las cogió y las dejó en frente del mostrador, al lado de otras cuantas botellas del mismo líquido. Erza la miró, perpleja.

-Sí que había gaseosa –le reprochó.

La camarera puso la expresión más inocente que supo.

-No sé de qué hablas.

Erza le iba a replicar pero entonces Mira le guiñó un ojo y miró detrás de la peliescarlata, que también dirigió la mirada hacia Jeral.

-¿Bailamos? –repitió él, sonriente, mientras le tendía una mano.

Ella la cogió, aún dirigiendo una última mirada de agradecimiento a la camarera que le respondió con otra sonrisa.

Mira suspiró, apoyando los codos en la barra, mientras observaba cómo Jeral y Erza se unían al baile con el resto de Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>A mí se me ha puesto la misma cara que a Mirajane, ¿y a ti? Jajajja<strong>

**¿Me dejas un review y me dices lo que te ha parecido? **

**¡Muchas gracias por leerme!**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
